Jessie: ROAB Aftermath Wedgiewar story 3
by WKelex3x2
Summary: Aftermath from Return of a Bully. Mostly between Luke and Finch and the things they do when their alone.
1. Chapter 1-WedgieWar

**An aftermath story from "Return of a Bully" this is gonna be between Luke and Finch**

* * *

It's been three days since what happened on Wednesday and Luke was kind of still feeling the effects from what happened three days ago. It's a nice Saturday evening and Luke is in the media room playing his new addition to the NBA game. Luke is wearing a white muscle shirt, grey sweats, and black socks

Luke got the new addition to his game yesterday and now he is just waiting for his friend, Finch to come by and try it out. As on cue, Finch entered the media room and took a seat by Luke.

Finch was wearing a grey and black shirt, black jeans, and white shoes. Jessie walked into the media room as well with the other kids.

Jessie: Ok guys, we are heading out to the mall.

Luke: Ok. Have fun.

Jessie: Do you need anything while we're out.

Luke: Nope. I got everything here.

Jessie: Alright. We will bring food back since Bertram is visiting his family for the day.

Luke: Ok. See you later.

Jessie and the kids left the room and went down the elevator.

Luke and Finch were playing many kinds of mini games like a 3-point and bunk contest until they got hungry. Both Luke and Finch walked out of the screening room and into the kitchen. Once they got by the fridge, they noticed a tray of cookies on the table with a note that says…

 _'_ _Fresh cookies. Enjoy. – Jessie._

Luke was happy because Jessie made some of the best cookies in the world, if she used a regular recipe instead of her own home recipe. Both kids got a few cookies each and went back into the screening room.

Finch: Man, Jessie knows how to make some good cookies.

Luke: She does if she uses a regular recipe instead of her own.

Finch: I wouldn't care. She can make me anything she wants.

Luke: Wait until you try it and you might change your mind.

Finch: Maybe, but when she becomes mine, we will see to that.

Luke: Wait what? She is gonna be mine.

Finch: Not if she accepts my granddad's offer.

Luke: What are you talking about?

Finch: She applied for an addition for my grandad's movie and if she gets it, she will move close to the movie lot and my house is right by where he's filming it. She can live at my pad until she hit global.

Luke: No, she isn't, she is gonna stay with her man.

Finch: Who, You? The kid who still wears briefs with a superhero, who looks horrible in tights and is weak to a rock, on them.

Luke: He can never die. No one can beat him.

Finch: Really? Does this come to mind?

Finch looked through his phone and showed Luke a pic of Doomsday, who was the only person to really kill Superman and Luke's greatest disliked villain. Luke got mad at the photo and hit Finch's phone out of his hand and his phone fell between the chair cushions.

Finch: Really dude?

Luke: You know I hate that guy.

Finch: O grow up. It's just a character from a comic book.

Finch got up, turned around and went down to his knees and began to look for his phone. Finch couldn't find his phone underneath the chair, so he got up, bent over and used both his hand to get the phone from between the couch cushions.

After a while, Finch was still getting his phone from inside the couch and Luke got bored waiting for Finch to get his phone, so he got up and went back into the kitchen to get some more cookies.

Luke came back and Finch still couldn't get his phone, but Luke saw something that got his curiosity. Luke got closer and noticed that Finch's green waistband to his underwear was showing and written in white said _'Green Lantern'_. Luke smiled and decided to give Finch what he deserves.

Luke slowly reach out and grabbed his waistband and quickly lifted Finch in the air. Finch screamed as Luke was giving his a wedgie. Finch's Green Lantern briefs stretched to the back of his neck. Luke did one more tug and let Finch go. Luke started to laugh and fall down to the floor holding his stomach.

Finch started to adjust his underwear.

Luke: Haha…and you…haha…gave me crap for wearing Superman underwear…haha…while you wear Green Lantern underwear…now that's embarrassing.

Finch didn't say anything, he just had an angry look on his face. Luke continued to laugh and he rolled over. Finch turned to see Luke's butt was in the air, so he ran over to where Luke was and he reach down Luke's sweats and grabbed Luke's underwear and lifted Luke in the air.

Luke started to scream as his superman briefs were going up his butt. Finch pulled hard on Luke's underwear and then he let go. Finch took a few steps back as Luke got back up and adjusted his underwear.

Luke: Ok. So, we are gonna do this now. Alright, let's see who can give the best wedgie.

Finch: Fine with me. Let's go. I been wanting to pull those underwear of yours up over your head.

Luke: I been wanting to do the same since you wear Green Lantern. Whoever pulls the others underwear over their head first wins.

Finch: Fine with me.

Luke: 1…2…3…Go.

Both were in a stance, staring at each other. Luke grabbed the pillow cushion and threw it at Finch and he almost fell down. Luke took advantage and ran and tackled Finch down to the ground and turned him to his stomach. Luke went to grab Finch's underwear, but Finch turned around and threw Luke off of him. Finch got up and ran into the living room area and Luke followed him. Luke entered the living room and was tackled from behind by Finch and both fell to the ground. Finch grabbed the back of Luke's muscle shirt and was about to lift it up, but Luke used his legs to lift him and Finch off the ground and Luke threw Finch forward. Luke tried to run back into the screening room, but was stopped because Finch was still holding onto his shirt. When Luke tried to run while Finch was holding onto his shirt, his muscle shirt ripped.

Finch let go of his shirt and got up. Luke took off his muscle shirt and threw it at Finch. Finch grabbed the shirt and threw it across the room, which made Finch mad so he ran over to Luke and put him in a headlock. Luke was trapped and was trying to get out, but no luck. Finch used his other hand that wasn't being used and grabbed Luke's briefs and started to pull. Luke winced at the wedgie, but he tried to ignore it and find a way out of the hold. Luke saw an opportunity, so he used both his to grab the front of Finch's underwear and pulled hard, giving Finch a painful Melvin. Finch shouted in pain and let go both Luke's neck and underwear and scooted back a bit.

Finch: That hurt a lot.

Luke: I'll do whatever it takes to get out of the problem.

Finch got mad again and took off his shirt, showing Luke he means business now. Both decided to pull a wrestling move by both locking up with each other and attempt to out-strength each other. Finch was winning and was pushing Luke towards the stairs. Luke managed to trip Finch and threw him to the ground and Luke ran upstairs and waited for Finch. Finch ran upstairs and Luke ran to the back. Luke stopped at the corner and waited until Finch came around. Luke managed to put Finch in a headlock, but since Finch was stronger, he got out of the hold and shoved Luke out of the way.

Both had enough so both ran towards each other and both collided with each other. Looked like they were giving each other a hug, but nope. Both grabbed each other's underwear and started to pull up. Both kept pulling hard and both started to walk back towards the stairs and by the wooden guard rail.

Both kept giving each other a wedgie while leaning on the railing. Both almost got their underwear over their head until the railing snapped and broken. Both went flying to the bottom floor, but both stop midair and both were relieved until they started feeling so much pain.

Both Luke and Finch started to scream as they were feeling so much pain and they turned around to see why. Both Finch's Green Lantern and Luke's Superman briefs got hooked to the broken pieces to the railing, lucky it was strong enough to hold them both.

Both were just dangling there and you can see both their butt cracks. Both were trying to find a way to get down, but they got nothing. After feeling pain for a long time, they heard a ripping sound. Both turned and saw that Finch's underwear was ripping and then his underwear ripped completely and Finch fell down to the ground hard. Finch slowly got up holding his balls.

Luke: Hey dude. Help me. My balls are hurting a lot and I don't think my underwear is gonna rip anytime soon.

Finch went up the stairs and went over to Luke. Finch unhooked Luke's briefs and Luke went crashing down to the ground. Luke slowly got up and started to adjust his briefs.

Finch walked downstairs and stood next to Luke.

Finch: I guess you win. I'm gonna head home.

Luke: Why?

Finch: First of all, I need to put on some new underwear because these are shredded and second, I don't think you want me here since I was being a jerk earlier.

Luke: Forget about it. Besides I won our wedgie war and I managed to rip those ugly piece of clothing, so that make up for you being a jerk.

Finch: Ok. That's fair.

Luke: I got some spare clothes upstairs you can change into.

Finch: Nah. I'll go home and change. I don't feel comfortable wearing your underwear.

Luke: Fair. See you later.

Finch: I'll see you tomorrow. I want to go home and ice my balls or something.

Luke: Me too. See you.

Finch clicked the button on the elevator and waited for the elevator to come up and Luke went over to his muscle shirt, so he could throw it away. Finch walked up to Luke.

Finch: Hey Luke.

Luke turned around to see what he wants and Finch gave Luke a quick hug. Luke was surprised because Finch hasn't given Luke a hug before. The elevator opened and Finch let go of Luke and started walking to the elevator and Luke turned looking at the patio door. Finch stopped in his tracks and ran infront of Luke and grabbed the front of Luke's superman briefs and quickly yanked them in the air. Luke screamed like a girl because of how much pain that Melvin was. Finch let go and ran into the elevator with the doors closing.

Luke had his mouth opened and holding his balls. Luke hunched over fell to the ground holding his balls.

Luke: I…so…gonna…get…him…for…that.

* * *

 **Sweet Revenge. Luke might plan on getting Finch back.**


	2. Chapter 2-Revenge Plan

It is a Sunday morning and Luke is relaxing in his bed wearing his blue pajamas, watching TV, while Icing his nuts from what happened yesterday.

Him and his friend, Finch had a great wedgie war yesterday and he won, but Finch has done the most damage, sort of speak by giving him a painful Melvin. Luke was upset about how it ended even though he won. His nuts were hurting for the rest of the day and had to take some Ibuprofen to relief the pain and had to throw his last pair of his superman briefs away.

The day is doing good besides the small pain he feels down below him, mostly because he has thought of a plan to get back at Finch for the Melvin he received. Luke was invited to Finch's to watch their teams play later and he planned on doing it to Finch when his team wins.

Luke looked at his phone and saw that it was around the time to leave before the game started, so Luke slowly got up and walked over to the closet to change.

Luke changed out of his pajamas and changed into his Tom Brady Patriots jersey, blue jeans and blue shoes and headed downstairs.

Luke went all the way downstairs and walked infront of the penthouse and got a ride to Finch's house. Luke arrived at Finch's house and knocked open the door and Finch opened the door and Luke entered his friend's house. Finch was wearing a Peyton Manning Broncos jersey, grey khakis, and white Nike shoes.

Both Luke and Finch walked to the living room and sat on the bean bag chairs that were infront of the Tv and turned the channel to the game, which just started with the Broncos winning the coin toss.

* * *

The game is on the 4th quarter with 0:20 secs to spare and the Patriots are winning 21-20 and it's the 4th down, all the Patriots have to do is to make sure the Broncos don't get pass them and the Patriots will win.

Luke is really happy to see his team win and Finch was still hoping his team will pull a miracle. Just then, Luke grabbed the remote and paused the game.

"What's up dude, why you paused the game?" said a curious Finch.

"I want to make a wager on this. If my team wins, I get to do something to you for saying a bunch of bad things that you said about my team and if you win, I will pay you $50. What do you say?"

Finch thought about it and saw that their could be chance to win, so he thought, this was an easy win.

"Ok. Deal."

Luke unpaused the game and the play started. It looked likes the Patriots are holding them back, but the pass was made and the player managed to maneuver through all the defense and ran until it was a touchdown, 21-26.

Finch jumped up from his seat all happy, while Luke was upset with his team for letting the other team to score.

"That was a great game." Said Finch.

"That was good, but my team should of won. Your team is bad while mine is one of the best." Replied Luke.

"It doesn't matter, your team won last week while mine lost, so who cares. So pay me $50"

"Mine team can beat the Steelers, but can't win against the lousy Broncos."

"Dude. Calm down. It's just a game."

"I guess so because my team will win the next we face off."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because Patriots are the best."

"Whatever, give me my $50."

"I don't think so."

"Why not. Because you don't want to admit you lost?"

"You guys won by luck."

"You made the bet, now pay up."

"Well now the bets off."

"So, you only made that bet because you knew you were gonna win."

"Well Yeah."

"So you wanted to do something to me if you won. So, what were gonna do to me if my team lost?"

"I wanted to give you a Melvin. Since you ran out of my house yesterday after giving me a Melvin."

"O yeah. That was funny. I never heard you scream like a girl like that since I've known you. Fine, if it will get me my $50, then do it quick. I want to buy some custom-made headphones online."

Luke was surprised on how easy that was. Luke walked up to Finch and Finch lifted up his shirt. Luke was about to reach and grab Finch's waistband, but Finch quickly pushed Luke down to the ground and ran off. Luke got up and ran after Finch.

Luke looked around and he couldn't find Finch anywhere. Luke was getting mad because he wanted to get revenge on Finch for yesterday and when he felt like getting even, Finch double-crossed him and ran. Then again, Luke did the same.

Luke walked infront of Finch's older brother's room and Luke saw him on his bed playing a game.

"Hey, Mark. Have you seen Finch anywhere?"

"I seen him running down the hall, but that was it. I believe he ran to his special hiding spot."

"Where's that at?"

"I'll show you."

Mark got up and both Luke and Mark began walking to the hiding spot. Luke and Mark went outside and walked to a storage. Both entered the storage room and the storage room was big with a lot of stuff everywhere.

"Ok. Where is Finch, I don't see him."

The next thing Luke heard was the door shutting. Luke was confused on why.

"Why did you shut the door?"

"We don't want him running off do we."

A nice was made and Luke turned around to see Finch. Shortly after, Mark walked up behind Luke and grabbed his arms. Luke struggled to get free, but he wasn't strong enough to break free.

"Mark, what are you doing?" said Luke.

"Nothing, just getting even."

"For what?"

"Because you said Patriots are the best and we won by luck." Replied Mark

"Well it's true." Replied Luke.

"Well that's why we set this up for you." Said Finch.

Finch walked up to Luke and lifted Luke's shirt up and his hand's went down Luke's pants and grabbed Luke's waistband to his underwear and did a quick Melvin.

"OW!"

"We are not done yet." Said Mark.

Finch walked over to the wall and removed a garden hose off the hook. Mark dragged Luke over to where the hook was at. Mark stopped infront of the hook and let go of Luke. Luke would of ran, but the Melvin made him still.

Mark pulled Luke's jersey over his head and both his hand's grabbed Luke's tighty whities and lifted Luke up in the air and already Luke's underwear's leg holes were showing. Mark hooked Luke's tighty whities to the hook and left Luke dangling. Luke was in so much pain and Luke could tell that he wasn't coming down anytime soon because his underwear wasn't ripping at all.

Finch walked up to Luke and he reached down Luke's pocket and pulled out his wallet, took out $50, and threw it.

"Next time Luke, keep your mouth shut and you won't be in these kinds of situations."

Finch and Mark walked to the door.

"Wait…Y….You…..can't….le….leave….me…like…this."

"True. I can't."

Finch walked up to Luke and he grabbed both of Luke's legs and started pulling Luke down. Luke was screaming because that made the wedgie worse, but it was ripping his underwear. After awhile, Luke's underwear ripped completely and he fell straight down to the ground. Luke was on the ground holding his balls and in pain. Finch walked out of the room.

"I…I can't…catch…a break." Said Luke.


End file.
